The Torture Games
by recess cups
Summary: Primrose and Gale Hemmeck are brought back to Panem, along with their parents. They must learn their fate. Who will survive.
1. Prolouge

My name is Primrose. I am 13 years old. I was named after my aunt, Primrose. We live in Italy. We live there because my parents wanted to give my brother and I a better life. Somehow my grandmother was lucky enough to give my parents and I an opportunity to ride on a cargo ship. Panem, the country that I was originally living in, was going under another rebellion.

My mother, Katniss, and my father, Peeta competed in the 74th Hunger Games. In case you didn't know the Hunger Games are a competition in Panem to show the citizens just how lucky they are. Every year a boy and a girl in every district are randomly chosen to compete.

9:02 A.M. at school. I was reading my history book on Ancient Rome when I became unconscious. I was knocked out without my knowledge.

There I lay. Screaming for help (also because I saw a skeleton.) Moments later I saw my parents thrown in the cell. Then my 12-year-old brother Gale was thrown in. He was named after my parent's friends. They decided to tell me. Tell me that we were going back to Panem. **Panem.**


	2. Hell

**Panem. **Why did I have to go to Panem? I just had to go there. Then I learned my fate.

"Mom?" I asked my mother.

"Yes? Wh… what is It." she told me while pausing to cry.

"What did they tell you and dad outside?"

More and more crying from my mother. I knew immediately it was bad news.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." My mother and father told me. "We're going back to Panem... because you are going to compete in the 99th Hunger Games."

Bursts of crying from my parents and I.

I started of thinking of suicide so I don't have to go through the games but then I also thought that if my parents lived through the 74th Hunger Games, I could too.

"Mom," I told my mother "I thought that there were no more Hunger Games."

"That's what I told the guards," my mother responded "But the new president of Panem, Cornelius's Snow's son, recreated them." "But . . . then why is it the 99th Hunger Games?" I ask her "Because, it's been 24 years since the last games." "Oh" I tell her.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." My mother told me. "Just before you go to training you'll get to see Grandma and"

Then I thought back about my mother. She risked her life to save Aunt Prim. Aunt Prim was chosen out of the thousands of people in District 12 to compete in the 74th Games. She was going to die… on live TV, in front of grandma and mother.

"Mom, Dad, I was wondering when we get to Panem. That you guys could teach me how to hunt.

My mom just stopped crying and then responded, "Yes we could. You just have to be strong in there. Both physically and mentally, the game could sometimes get to your head."

In just one night I'll be back in my native country, Panem, or as I call it "**Hell**."


	3. Leak

We finally arrive in Panem. I notice some signs of revolution still. The mokingjay pin that my Aunt Prim gave my mother. Gale's starting to get interested in Panem [only because he was born in Italy.] Then I tell him that this is hell.

" Mom, dad, and me were born here. They said that Panem was torture. 'Your Dad and I lived in Victor's village with grandma and Aunt Prim. We were glad to leave District 12.' Is what they told me." I told him with anger.

Now he had hatred towards Panem. He even spit on the floor. He was about to spit on President Snow. Luckily he didn't or he'd be beat up by president snow's entourage.

"We'll be taking your family to go visit your grandmother." President Snow announced.

"Migliorate oppure.." Gale and I muttered. "Pardon me. What did you two just say? Were you cursing at me in Italian?" Snow asked. "We said that you-" Gale said until I stomped on his foot. "That you are such a nice person for letting us meeting our relatives again."

"I thought so." Snow said. "Guards take them to their family.

Bursts of crying from my grandmother, "Oh my goodness it's been such a long time. We're so sorry for the bad news Rue." Grandmother told me. "Thanks. I'll try my best," I told them.

Just as we were settling even more bad news hit! "**BREAKING NEWS" **the announcer said. "We learned that, Primrose Hemmeck, daughter of 74th Hunger Games champions, Katniss Evergreen and Peeta Hemmeck, , would be competing in the 99th games, but not only her. Leaked information has revealed that her brother, Gale Hemmeck, would also be competing."

President Snow overheard. We asked if it was true. He confirmed.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you in person. Also, I forgot to mention that Primrose and Gale would be the District 13 tribute." Snow told us.

Cries from my whole family as we heard the news. Now my brother would be joining the completion. Either my opponents or I would have to kill my only brother.


	4. Disrespectul

Immediately I knew that they chose Gale just to get more publicity and viewers for the Hunger Games. But also so President Snow could get revenge for what my parents' actions at the Hunger Games. We were going to be like our parents.

"You…you… **Bitch! **How dare you send both of my children to compete." My mother said. She pushed it to far. "Silence. " President Snow yelled. He then commanded his guards to attack my mother. She was fine but I saw the worst of her injuries. She got a nasty bruze and a black eyej "I volunteer to take place as tribute for Gale." My father yelled with hatred. "I too volunteer to take place as tribute for Primrose" said my mother.

I was shocked. I knew that they would do anything to protect their children. But I am still shocked that my parents would volunteer for us.

"That would be great for ratings but I'm afraid it will start another rebellion. I am sorry," He said. I bet he wasn't "but your children will still have to compete." I knew it was over for my parents. By the looks on my parents' faces, they were about to collapse.

"Primrose and Gale will start their training at 2 today." Snow said.

I had a bittersweet feeling. Gale and I saved a family in one of the districts from the loss of their child (not if their child won) but at the same time, my parents would possibly lose one of their children. I was about to run away when the guards held me back.  
>"If you run away, which I doubt, you will be shot and killed…the both of you." Snow said to Gale and I. Life, as we know it will be gone. It's no worth to live. Not at all.<p> 


End file.
